


Obsession

by Acciopencil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acciopencil/pseuds/Acciopencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock, boarding school.</p><p>Sherlock is obsessed with the school’ newest student, Jim Moriaty. John Watson, his roommate, is lonely and that makes him angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. 
> 
> I have no idea where I am going with this, all I know is I like it and I hope you will too.

Jim Moriaty was spectacular. Brilliant. Cunning. The words describing him was infinite.

He was as intelligent as he was insufferable, and Sherlock could not stand him.

  
Sherlock loathed him. A fact he often and happily expressed to the nearest poor soul, but preferable it was his own best mate, John Watson, whom suffered.

  
“Moriaty wore pink pants today”, Sherlock would start as soon as he heard the door to their room open.

  
John, who had stopped answering Sherlock’s untraditional greetings after two months of them living together, simply grunted before flopping face first into his pillow.

  
“He wants me to notice”, Sherlock said, tiresomely. Tiresome, because he had to be the one to state the obvious, but also for John’s lack of response.

“He is getting on my nerve,” Sherlock stated, turning a page in the book in his lap, which he was not reading.

  
“-But of course-“

  
“Can you just- Shut up about James for one bloody second?”

  
John had lifted his head from his pillow, and was now craning his neck to look at him.

  
Sherlock blinked, and looked up at his roommate. John looked upset. Sherlock furrowed his brows. Surely, it could not be because of Moriaty. No, it was something else.

  
“Sarah broke up with you again”.

  
And just like that, John let his head fall back into the pillow, proving Sherlock’s point.

  
Sherlock sighed. “What’s the big deal? She breaks up with you every other day and take you back the next. I fail to see why this time should be of any difference”.

  
“Because-“ John started, his words muffled by the pillow. “She told me there was somebody else”. Sherlock barely had time to react before there was a knock on the door.

  
John scrunched his head into the pillow before turning around to lie on his back.

  
“Yea, come in” “Go away” John and Sherlock said simultaneously.

  
John eyed him disapprovingly, “would it kill you to be nice once in a while?”

  
Sherlock shrugged, and John grinned before yelling to whoever was behind the door, that it was safe to enter.

 

"Safe. Yeah, as if”.

  
Greg scoffed, before shuffling in and closing the door firmly behind him.

  
He looked uncomfortable and Sherlock mentioned he looked like hell, before going back to turning the pages in his book.

  
“Thanks mate” Greg answered casually, who like John was also used to Sherlock’s untraditional greetings, before turning to John.

 

“John. Mate” Greg stopped and scoffed out a dry laugh. “Look--”.

  
“You probably won’t want to ask him right now, Geoff” Sherlock turned a page in his book.

  
“I don’t-“

  
“Ask me what?” John asked. His attention well peaked and a weariness seemed to creep on his features.

  
Greg fidgeted where he stood.

  
“He wants to ask out Sarah,” Sherlock announced as if it had been the weather.

  
“Wait what?”

  
“No! No no no. It’s not like that. I swear!” Greg ran a hand over his face, “it’s umm… It’s Carrie, actually”.

  
“Okay---?”John said slowly as he sat up on the bed. ”So, your girlfriend wanted you to ask me, if I was okay with her going on a date with my girlfriend?”

  
“Ex,” Sherlock injected, before throwing the book, which landed on the floor with a loud thump.

  
“Thanks, Sherlock. Greg, this is ve-“

  
“No! Ahh-- Okay, you know Sarah already has a new one, right? A new boyf-“

  
“Yes, thanks, I know”

  
“Right. Well, it turns out its Carrie’s older brother Stew, and she wants us to go on a double date”

  
John was for a while quiet. “He’s the really--“ he gestured with his hands. “--the really big guy isn’t he?”

  
Greg cleared his throat. “Yes, that would be--- that would be Stew. But come on, mate! He is dead from the neck up. I don’t even know what Sarah sees in that guy”.

  
In that moment, Sherlock got up from his would-have-been-painful-for-a-normal-human pose and flopped down on his bed instead.

  
“Stew Andrews is a particularly example for the mock character of an athlete. The so called ‘jock’” he said as he grabbed his violin, although not playing it right away.

 

John and Greg both looked at him for a moment before Greg nodded. “What he said”.

  
“Right. Alright” John said and slumped back down into his pillow. “I mean, it’s not like it matters what I say anyway”.

  
“I does though… for me. It’s gonna be weird not having your support when Sarah and Carrie starts with their… girl stuff” Greg said and shook his head.

  
John shrugged. “You’ll manage”.

  
“Yeah, well. I should probably be on my way then. Nice talk” Greg said, as he turned to the door, he stopped suddenly and gestured to where Sherlock was lying. “Don’t let him play on that thing after 10 pm, please,” he added, before leaving them alone.

  
John sighed audible, before turning around so he faced the wall.

  
“Sherlock…” he mumbled suddenly. “Do me a favour and play that thing all night”.

  
Sherlock chuckled a little. “Will do”.


End file.
